Dragon Ball Ed
by FireKing Atlas
Summary: Eddy and his friends only had to worry about a few things in Jr. High, schoolwork, fights, the kankers, and making money for Jawbreakers. But ever since meeting Mr. Gohan they lives has been anything but now that the Planet Trade Organization is targeting Earth they team up with Gohan and the Z-WARRIORS to protect their planet. Will they win?
1. Introduction Arc: 1 A New Threat Emerges

A/N: This following is an inspiration of Eene Z, A flash animation YouTube series created by SSJ7G. If you want to check his work I recommend you go over to YouTube and look him up. I will, however, be making differences to this and his so it wouldn't be an exact copy.

* * *

Universe 7, The Milky Way a galaxy containing a small blue planet named Earth. The planet has been threatened by many otherworldly beings, but the most dangerous was the galactic emperor, Freeza. He was the indirect cause of many of the Earth's threats. From coming back for revenge with his father King Cold to having his minions use the Earth's Dragonballs to revive him. However, on both occasions, he was stopped by members of the former race, Saiyans and out of the race his biggest enemy was Son Goku, the Saiyan raised on earth. However, overtime Goku and a majority of his friends had reached the end of their time on earth and a new age of peace has dawned on the planet for a decade. However deep in the cosmos of space a wave of evil was building.

On a faraway planet, dust was settling in a crater from a recent explosion. A humanoid appears from the crater, beaten and bloodied. It looks up to its assailants and sees the five hooded figures.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?" He asks. The tallest and largest kneel to speak to the beaten warrior.

"Don't act like your kind isn't at fault. We gave your kind countless opportunities to cease resistance and join the Planet Trade Organization but you continue to resist. It was a peaceful offer too. We take the planet and you all serve as workers, but as you can guess, that offer has expired." The hooded figure grasps the warrior by its throat with its tail and he lifts the bloodied warrior, suspended in mid-air.

"Please have mercy." The warrior pleaded. The hooded figure then raises his arm pointing toward the warrior's heart and unleashed an energy wave effectively killing the warrior. The figure drops the now lifeless warrior's body to the ground. "All right someone go and get the workers out here to pick up the bodies. It's time to return to home base." The large being sighed.

"Is something the matter, father?" One of the hooded figures that stood behind him asked with a feminine voice. An idea began to form in his head.

"Children, how would you like a chance to control your quadrant of the galaxy?"

"Are you serious?" The feminine voiced one questioned.

"Don't get too excited, Fross. Remember that one-time father promised us a worthy planet to take over and it was just filled with weaklings." The second tallest reminded. The one called Fross removed its hood to reveal its face. Fross stood at 5 ft 8 and was purple and white all over with two horns coming from both sides on the head and white orbs were on the shoulders and wrist areas.

"Honestly Polaro. You must have more trust in father's words." Fross shot back at the second tallest. Polaro stood at 6 ft 4 was purple and black with no horns and only one orb on the top of his head.

"The four of you will be put in charge of a quadrant of the galaxy and either get them to join our Planet Trade Organization empire or eliminate the lifeforms on the planet. Fross, I'm giving you the West quadrant." The tallest ordered.

"Understood father." Fross replied.

"Polaro. You're getting the East quadrant. Shivera you are getting the South and finally Icequ you are getting the north." The largest one finished.

"But doesn't that quadrant contain the planet earth?" Fross questioned

"Oh please, there's hasn't been any being strong to peak the attention of the radar. There should be no problem." Icequ cockily said.

"Very well then. And to add a sense of urgency to this. Whoever clears their quadrant with the most efficiency and time shall inherit my throne." He added. The four share looks at one another. "I'll make contact with you all in one year. Best get to it." Their father said as they all bows to their father as he makes his way to his ship and after a few more moments the four do the same each going to their ships. Inside his ship, Icequ saw his technicians working. He sits in his chair and presses a button.

"Avoca, Darin, Peere. Come to the main deck." He said as his voice reaches the other rooms of the ship. Two minutes later three beings walked into the room all wearing the standard Planet Trade Organization's battle suit and boots. The one to Icequ's left was a dark green-skinned being with black spots all over his body with sharp claws. The one in the middle had bright yellow smooth skin and lastly, the one to Icequ's right was an aquatic mammal that has a huge tail and small anal fin, two large side fins, and a long, pointy dorsal fin.

"Yes my lord?" The three said in unison.

"My father has tasked us to add the planets in the northern quadrant of the universe to the Planet Trade Organization in any means necessary." Icequ informed them. "I plan to send some henchmen to all the planets, the more pacifist planets will automatically give up. We'll eliminate them and then will work our ways to the more hostile planets." Icequ planned. "So I require you three to get the henchmen battle-ready. By the end of the week, I want our men to be combat-ready and to be out and covering all the planets."

"Of course, Lord Icequ." The three said in unison. Meanwhile, in the afterlife, The guardians of the universe were in despair at the amount of evil that was threatening their way of peace. They were the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai.

"This is bad. Very very bad." Elder Kai muttered. The Supreme Kai of Time stood to his feet ready to act.

"Elder Kai, isn't there anything we could do?" He asks.

"You think if I knew I will still be here doing nothing?" He shouts as his successor.

"Right. Sorry Elder." He simply said apologizing.

"Our obvious choice would be to call in Goku or Vegeta, but they're doing Xeno knows what over in the sixth universe with Lord Beerus. The rest of the Z-Fighters will have to do."

"Ok, I'll go find all that I can asap." The Supreme Kai said as he takes off.

"Thankfully there is still one old coot the earth still has." Elder Kai said as he uses the glass ball in front of them to focus on a single location on earth.

On the blue planet, a bald man with a handlebar mustache and beard wearing shades was sleeping in a lawn chair with a magazine with a half-naked woman on the front cover.

"Ello." A voice calls from apparently nowhere which startled the man awake. "Hey Roshi, are you there? This is the elder kai." Elder Kai called out.

"Oh, it's not every day you call a call from the gods. What's going on?" The old man asked.

"Well, you see we got some bad news. A member of Frieza's race is heading earth's way and he's sending his soldiers towards the earth. He'll be there by the end of the week." Elder Kai relayed to him. Roshi fell out of his chair and stood up shaken by the announcement.

"You call this a warning? How are we supposed to survive against enemies?" Roshi argued.

"Don't you get all huffy with me? The Supreme Kai and I just started to feel their energies an hour ago. Now look until we find Goku or Vegeta you'll have to rely on the other and you might even need to start looking for new students." Elder Kai explained. Roshi sighs at the suggestion.

"All right I'll see what I can do." He said. In other world, Elder Kai nods as he ends the conversation and Supreme Kai approaches him. "Ok, I'm off to the sixth universe to try and find either Goku and Vegeta.

"Right. I'll stay here and try to help those guys on earth as best as I can." Elder Kai said as he watches his successor disappears in a ray of light. Meanwhile back on earth, Roshi was calling one of his former students. After a few rings, the voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Krillin, we got trouble. Grab all the fighter you can in an hour and come to Kame house." Master Roshi said.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I'll explain later on you get everyone." Roshi said

"All right, I'll get on it." Krillin said as he hangs up to get as many warriors as he can. Roshi hangs up his phone as well and looks to the roof.

"Goku. I don't know where you are but we're going to need all the help we can get on this fight." He thought.

Meanwhile, A new teacher was settling down after his first day on the job. This is Son Gohan, son of the legendary warrior Son Goku. Recently he was relocated to be a physics teacher at Peach Creek Jr High. Currently, he was up on the roof of the school looking out to the horizon until he notices a commotion. He looks down to see a crowd of students circling two boys. "What is going on down there?" Gohan questioned. On the right was a boy wearing a red baseball cap on his head, an orange sweater over a green long-sleeve shirt and black shorts and shoes. On the left was another boy wearing a dark yellow jacket and light blue pants with a wallet chain and plain red shoes.

The baseball cap boy was steaming, pacing back and forth and the yellow jacket boy was busy shadowboxing until suddenly two more boys burst from the front of the school and made their way around back to the crowd of students. The first was the taller of the two as he had yellow skin, a unibrow as well as a buzzcut and was wearing a green army jacket over a red and white striped shirt and purple shorts. The second had a black ski mask over his head and was wearing an orange shirt with purple shorts.

"Eddy, what in sam's hill are you doing?" The boy with the yellow jack turns to the two as Gohan figured his name was Eddy.

"Look Double D I'm tired of Kevin and his smug attitude. I'm going to teach him to respect me one way or another." Eddy said with fire in his eyes as he looks at his opponent.

"Listen to yourself dorky. Do you think I'm the bad guy? You and your two dorky friends have done nothing but scam us for years and you think I'm the bad guy?" Kevin defended himself. Gohan continues to watch the situation unload when he felt a hand clasp his shoulders.

"Eddy and Kevin again?" The voice asks as Gohan turns his head to see a member of staff holding a mug.

"Do those two do this regularly?" The half-breed Saiyan questioned and earned a chuckle in response.

"Ever since the two first got here it's been nothing but fights, and from what I hear the principal's at her wits end with them. But it's Friday so this will probably be dealt with Monday morning." He answered as Gohan continues to watch until his phone began to vibrate and he sees a message title urgent from a contact named Krillin. "I got to go. I'll see if I can do something to calm there fighting." Gohan said as he begins to step away.

"Sure buddy. I can't wait to see you pull that miracle off." The staff member said as he continues to watch not paying much attention as Gohan lifted his body off the roof as quietly as he can flies away. He then opens his phone and dials the contact. "Krillin, what's going on?" He asks.

"Meet us at Capsule Corp. I'll explain over there." Krillin said as Gohan hangs the phone up and made his way there as fast as he could.

The pieces have been set in place. As Icequ and his minions make their way to the northern quadrant of the Universe and more importantly Earth, Will Gohan, and the Z-Fighters be able to survive this war with the early help of Goku? And what plans does Gohan have in place for Eddy and Kevin? Find out next time of Dragon Ball Ed!


	2. Introduction Arc: 2 - Plans of Battle

A/N: Look at me, Only 1 week into the new year and I am already behind schedule. Sorry, guys I wanted to get another chapter for one of my other fanfictions up and then this would follow up by Monday morning, but for some reason, I couldn't get any wi-fi connection. Sorry for the inconvenience But let's get to it.

Quick shoutouts to all those who favorited and followed from the previous chapter. Thank you so much I hope the story is to your liking and will remain to your liking.

thewittywhy: Thanks and yeah EEnE Z was one of my favorite YouTube series during my middle school and I wanted to share my own take of it.

* * *

Last time of Dragon Ball Ed, Having learned of a new danger approaching the earth, Master Roshi made the call and started making contact with the Z-Warriors including Gohan who was still settling into his new job at Peach Creek Jr. High. He watches an altercation between two boys named Eddy and Kevin before being called to join in the discussion of the invasion.

It took him an hour but Gohan had Capsule Corp., which was well known for the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules that are used nearly worldwide. Gohan entered the building and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, Mr. Gohan. Welcome back to Capsule Corp." The receptionist greeted having seen the boy come here on many occasions.

"Um Hello. Is Bulma in at the moment?" He asked her.

"Oh yes. Ms. Briefs already told me about your arrival. She's in the Dr. Briefs laboratory." She told him.

"Thank you." Gohan said as he takes the stairs down and found that there was already a crowd waiting in Dr. Brief's lab where he once worked on Android 16 in the days before the Cell Games. There was Bulma Briefs, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and his mentor Piccolo.

"Gohan, you're finally here." Bulma greeted as the rest of the Z-Warriors took notice of the man's arrival.

"Yeah. It about an about a half-hour flight from the jr high I working at top speed." He explained. "So what's going on?" He askes.

"Apparently we could be facing an invasion soon." Piccolo told him as Gohan got worried at that.

"Yes. Supreme and Elder Kai contacted me earlier with a warning. More of Frieza's kind are out there capturing planets and torturing races, and if that's not bad enough One of them is coming to our galaxy and he has reasons to believe that the earth will be a sure target for them." Master Roshi explained. Upon hearing Frieza's name a burden was dropped on everyone's shoulders. For Krillin, his death at the hands of the galactic emperor flashes in his mind and for Piccolo and Gohan, their battle with the resurrected galactic emperor which if it wasn't for Beerus and Whis, the earth would no longer be existing.

"Well, then there's no choice about it. We'll have to start preparing immediately." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, you're right. Without Goku or Vegeta here to help us out, we'll need to hold them off as much as we can." Tien said. "I assume we should have about six months or so to prepare before they arrive judging how long it took the Vegeta and his partner to first arrive." He added.

"I think I can think of something that can help see how long we actually have." Bulma said.

"Wait. Can you create something that can find their location even though they're deep in space away from the earth?" Krillin asked sharing the same shocked expression everyone else had.

"Well it's just a theory but I think my dad and I should be able to create something." Bulma said putting her arm under her chin.

"Right, but for now maybe we should head over to the lookout and train together. Be better than by ourselves." Yamacha suggested everyone seemed to agree to it. Just then Piccolo's ears twitched as he walks over to the door.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?" Gohan asked as Piccolo walks over to the exit and pulls the door open to reveal two young kids who fell to the ground. The first was a purple-haired young seven-year-old boy with purple hair wearing a green gi and an orange sash with wristbands and a six-year-old with black spiky hair wearing an orange and blue gi. This was Bulma son Trunks and Gohan's little brother Goten.

"Trunks! What have I told you about listening in to conversations you have no business being in?" She scolded her son. The other Z-Warriors (minus Piccolo) nervously laughs at the scolding the two young boys were getting.

Meanwhile two hours away from the Jr. High School in a small cul-de-sac apart of a neighborhood named Peach Creek Estate three boys were inside a retro-style bedroom covered in medical bandages. Eddy has flinching and had his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming out loud as Double D presses a swab with alcohol on his wounds. Ed was spinning himself in circles on Eddy's armless stool with only a few bandages on his body, the same as Double D as they had tried to jump in and aid Eddy in any way they could. "Damn Kevin. The next time I see him, I'll show him what's for." Eddy swore to himself before going back to stiffing a scream from Double D pressing another wound with an alcohol-drenched swab.

"Honestly Eddy, If you and Kevin can only put your energies into something productive, truly a miracle would've emerged from the result. Sadly no, another day our adolescent lives where we are stuck licking each other's wounds." Double D described.

"Well, it could be worse. We could've still had those...you know." Eddy whispered the last two words to a confused looking Edd.

"Know what?" He asked. Eddy groans as he rather not mention it by name.

"You mean our tails?" Ed asked nonchalantly still spinning in the armless until he was meet with a flying shoe that hit dead center on his face.

"What have I told you about speaking about it, Ed?" Eddy yells. Meanwhile, the memory was now coming to Double D now.

-FlashBack-

It started with banging on his door as Double D awaken. As he rapidly works to fix his bed he notices a bulge inside his zip-up onsie yellow pajamas. He unzips it and uses his hands to search for the culprit and was shocked at what he found. A tail similar to monkey kind. Double D's heart dropped as the knocking became more frantic. "C-coming." He yells down at the door. He decided to look at the tail later as he fixes his pajamas and slips his bunny slippers on and he walks down to his from the door. He opens the door a crack and immediately the door was slammed open and closed just as fast during the burst of speed Double D was knocked down to the ground.

"Double D, you gotta help us." A familiar voice pleaded as Double D got his baring back and saw it was Eddy and Ed.

"Eddy? What is going on?" Did another scam go wrong?" He asked.

"No, it much worse. Just take a look at Ed." Eddy said covering his eyes in shame. Double D looks over at the lovable oaf and did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Um Eddy, I'm afraid I'm lost." Double D said. Eddy opens his eyes and groans. He walks over and turns Ed around, yanking his pants and underwear down. "Good lord. Eddy show some shame." Double D yells now covering his eyes.

"But it moving!" Eddy said. With that Double D was now peaked with interest as he looks and sees a moving tail located on his tailbone.

"Ed! YOU-BUT-YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" Double D asked in shocked until Eddy shushes him reminding him to keep his voice down. "Sorry, but how in the world did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. He came to my room and he showed it to me." Eddy recapped.

"I also did this." Ed jumped in as he takes his hand and digs into Eddy's pants and yanks out a similar tail to his own.

"ED!" Eddy shouts as he kicks the taller boy in the gut. "I told you not to do that. Sheesh, that hurts." He groans hold his tail. Double shock factor increase by double upon seeing that both of his friends also had tails similar to his. After showing his own to the other two Eddy started panicking even more. "What's happening to us Double D?" He asked hoping a logical answer would be given to him. Double D stammered for a bit before sighing.

"I have no idea." He said defeated hearing a loud groan from Eddy.

"What are we going to do? Our first day of Jr. High is coming up and if we caught with these tails, we'll be more of an outcast than ever." Eddy panicked as he held the simian-like tail in his hand.

"I may have an idea. Maybe if we can remove them then we can go about our lives normally." Double D suggested. Sure it wasn't up to his level of brilliance, but then again what can he do when adolescents grow a tail.

"Your right. We'll find some way to get rid of these tails we can save our reputation." Eddy repeated. "Quick to the garage." He commanded knowing that the young genius's garage was bound to have something that will help. It took many hours to find a method that would safely remove their tales and that would not freak Ed out who was the only one who preferred his tail including tying the tails to something grounded and trying to pull it out over and over but eventually all three Eds were now tail free.

-Flashback End-

"Though you have to admit that was quite the shock waking up one morning and finding a tail emerging from our lower backs." Double D said holding back a small snicker about that day. "Shame really I was hoping to analyze as what was the cause to them emerging before discarding them." He added.

"There's nothing funny about that. Cool guys like us shouldn't be growing tails anyways." Eddy said. "Besides We, all agreed not to bring it up. So let's just forget it and move on. We still have some time to rush over to the Candy store and buy some Jawbreakers." He confidently said as he jumps to his feet before recoiling instantly remembering his scratches all over his body.

"No need to rush yourself, let your body heal for a bit. Tomorrow is Friday and after school, we make plans on heading to the candy store." Double D informed him.

"Yeah yeah." Eddy groaned as he leads back into his seat trying his best to relax. Meanwhile in the house to the left of Eddy's Kevin was in his room covered in a few bandages as well (especially around his forehead when Eddy drew blood with a deep scratch) while also doing one-armed push-ups for Football season. But while doing so he couldn't help but think about his recent fight with Eddy. Normally whenever the two come to blow he could outclass him in strength easily especially since he started training for the team but for some reason, Eddy kept him with him as if nothing which pissed him off even more as he looks at his arms bandages.

"The dork couldn't do a push up to save his life, but he managed to get me as good as I gave him. I'm going to have to get Rolf to help me fight. That dork won't be so smug next time." He plotted with a smile as he keeps on with his push-ups.

* * *

While both Eddy and Kevin lick their wounds from the recent exchange they both make plans for the weekend. However, unbeknownst to them both their plans are going to alter. What awaits them tomorrow morning? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ed!


	3. Introduction Arc: 3 - Serving Suspension

Quick shoutouts to all those who favorited and followed from the previous chapter.

EdEddnEddyZfan: Yes I will adapting Ed's techniques from the Ed Edd n Eddy Z series. It won't be for a while by eventually they will learn them.

thewittywhy: No way that's cool as hell. I used to read Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Platinum's Revenge, Plumber's Wrath, Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Ruff Revenge back on my earlier years on. and yes I will be adapting the techniques the Eds learned through the series.

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball Ed, the Z-Warriors meet together to discuss their plans for when the invasion begins and Bulma got to work on a new invention design to help calculate how long they would have to prepare. Meanwhile, the eds were in Eddy's room licking their wounds from the fight and then reminisced about a previous adventure with a mysterious tail growing from the boy's backside. While two of the Ed's still have some positive outlooks on the matter Eddy did not.

"There's nothing funny about that. Cool guys like us shouldn't be growing tails anyways."

After a night's rest, it's back to school. What new events are to transpire? Find out right here on Dragonball Ed!

Today's adventure starts...in the principal's office.

"SUSPENSION?!" Both Eddy and Kevin yelled in shock. The two boys were sitting down in separate couches as Double and Ed were on the smaller boys left and right and on Kevins left and right was Nazz and Rolf.

"That's right. I've had it with the two of you constantly fighting. Yesterday was the 7th fight between you that has been broken up this year and it's only October." Principal Ivan Reeves ranted on. "So now for the next two weeks, you all are going to be placed at the school track field for in-school suspension." He explained.

"But sir why am I serving an in-school suspension as well? I do not even participate in those fights." Double D argued.

"Yeah, I'm with Double D. why am I being punished as well for their immature fighting?" Nazz agreed with the blushing sock wearing Ed.

"Yes, you may have a point, Eddward, however, we have multiple members of staff as well as surveillance showing you, Ed, Nazz, and Rolf simply standing on the sidelines instead of helping to break the fight up." He explained. "You should've been able to stop them." The grown man behind the desk explained.

"Rolf does not see the big deal. If Kevin-boy and the no-neck Ed-boy desire to fight so much, why should we stop them?" Rolf questioned the principal. He sighs knowing he was not going to get far arguing with Rolf. A knock on the door was heard as the kids saw the new history walk in.

"Um, you wanted to see me, sir?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gohan. Since you don't technically have a class for another four months, I want you to keep an eye on these students while they serve their in-school suspension." Principal Reeves instructed.

"Wait what happened to Mr. Boyer?" Eddy asked questioning about the regular ISS supervisor.

"Mr. Boyer is no longer serving as the ISS supervisor after last time when I caught you all playing Halo Combat Evolved on the computers." He told him as Eddy slumps back into his chair.

"And here I was all excited to get another win over him." Eddy mumbled under his breath. Principal Reeves groans using one of his hands to hold his aching head.

"Mr. Gohan, please chess take them now so my headache doesn't get any worse." Principal Reeves said.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, an orange-haired girl wearing a pink shirt, blue pants and red shoes and also hoop earrings was getting her books for the day until a voice gets her attention.

"Sarah! Sarah!" The voice got louder and closer as a boy the same age as Sarah approached her wearing a teal blue long sleeve, white pants with a black belt and black shoes stopped right in front of her gasping for air.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Sarah as her lifetime best friend.

"The most joyous news. Kevin and the Eds all have ISS suspension with the new biology teacher. Including the weekend." Jimmy informed as a large smile made its way to the girl's face.

"Good. Serves my bonehead brother and that fish face right. Now we can an entire Saturday without having to worry about them. She then closes her locker and the two made their way back to class. Back over to Gohan he had managed to lead the kids outside to the track field but stops in just outside of the boy's and girl's locker room.

"I'll let you all go and change into your gym clothes and then will get started, I'll wait for you all out here." Gohan instructed as Nazz went to the women's locker room and the eds, Kevin and Rolf went to the boy's locker room. Due to the animosity in the room, The eds took the upper half of the locker room while Kevin and Rolf took the lower half. Eddy was wearing his usual yellow shirt with the number 62 on both the front and back over a plain white shirt, green gym shorts decorated with purple palm trees, with blue and white shoes. Double was wearing a white shirt tucked into a blue gym short decorated in yellow atoms, white and blue long socks, and white and grey shoes. He was nervously tying his laces which Eddy picked up. "What's the matter, Double D?" He asked looking at his frightened friend.

"Eddy, you of all people should know about how much I detest anything related to physical education." Double D exclaimed.

"Calm down Double D, who knows maybe this Gohan person is a pushover and let us go scotfree." Eddy used.

"How very optimistic of you, Eddy." Double D said until the two boys recoiled in disgust from a smell that reached their noses. "Oh my lord, what is that horrible smell?" He wonders as Eddy looks to his left and saw Ed in his gym clothes as well. Ed's clothes were a bit more of a turnoff. His former white shirt was now brown with stains all over, his blue shorts with a vertical yellow stripe was in the small condition as he wore two different colored socks and red and white shoes.

"Ed you smell like you haven't bathed in months." Eddy said. Meanwhile, on the lower half Kevin already dress in his gym clothes which were a full gray sweatsuit outfit including a hoodie was getting more annoyed hearing the Ed's voices.

"Kevin-boy. Why do you wear the face of Rolf when Rolf's tomatoes go bad?" Rolf asked.

"Those dorks are getting to me, Rolf. I should've been able to handle Eddy in the last fight I even got a few hits on the other dorks but somehow he managed to go toe to toe with me. I can't live that down. I'm supposed to be the winner every time." He slammed his fist onto one of the lockers.

"Kevin-boy, if you do not wish to be on the same level as the no neck Ed-boy then you must learn to fight." Rolf said.

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. Teach me to be a better fighter so that the next time someone tries to pick a bone with me I'll be ready." Kevin asked. Rolf can see the fire in the baseball hat-wearing boy's eyes.

"We will begin this sixth day." Rolf said.

"You mean Saturday, right?" Kevin corrected.

"Why must you always find a reason to correct Rolf?" Rolf questioned. Eventually, the five boys returned outside to see Gohan and Nazz (who was wearing a short white t-shirt exposing her midsection, purple shorts with lighter vertical stripes on both sides, white and pink shoes all complete with a headband, armbands, and leg warmers.) waiting for them to arrive.

"It's about time you all showed up!" the girl shouts to them.

" H-hey Nazz. You looked good." Kevin said trying to compliment the furious blonde only to receive a slap across his face. Seeing the red handprint on the jocks face Eddy burst into laughter, which didn't last long as Nazz quickly shuts him up with a right hook flooring him to the ground.

"Why did I have to be the one getting stuck with this?" Gohan thought to himself before speaking to the six students. "Ok, this is going to be your warm-up, complete 25 laps around the track." Gohan instructed as everyone except for Ed and Rolf were shocked about this.

"Are you kidding me? 25 laps?" Eddy asked in shocked.

"If you don't finish today, then you'll be doing it tomorrow, so you better get started now." He said and with that, the six of them began running. "Well better get meditation in. I think I can squeeze in some Afterimage training as well." He said as he sits down against the bottom of the stands and begins focusing. Meanwhile if the edge of the galaxy, two space pods were approaching the planet. Not much can be seen inside the pods but voices can be heard.

"Remind me again, Why are we going to earth months in advance than the rest of our fleet?" The first voice asked.

"I told you before. Avoca assigned us to go to earth to assess the type of approach to take. If we don't get a power level over 1000 then we can confirm the planet's inhabitants are weaklings and Lord Icequ doesn't have to worry about this planet, but if we do or we get multiple readings over a thousand then we attack. And if we see a Namekian or any signs of a super Saiyan then we alert the commander and we launch a full-scale invasion." The second voice explained.

"Right. Can't wait to crush some skulls." The first voice replied until a thought came to their head. "But wait, some of these earthlings can sense our power, how exactly are we going to be discreet about this?" They asked earning a laugh as a reply.

"Don't worry. The commander already gave me a fix for that. Just try to get some rest until we get there which should be in about 35 earth hours." The second voice said again.

* * *

As Gohan watches over the Eds and others in suspension, two unknown beings are rapidly making their way to earth. Will he be able to subdue them before they are any casualties, or will blood be shed tomorrow? Find out right here on Dragon Ball Ed!


	4. Introduction Arc:4 - Late Night Break-In

Quick shoutouts to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed from the previous chapter.

skietthemuse: Glad you like it and hope it stays to your liking.

thewittywhy: Thank you. One thing I will admit I have trouble with is humor and hopefully, I can keep it at EEnE standards of humor and keeping the action of Dragon Ball

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball Ed, The Eds, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf have been sentenced to In-school suspension under the eye of Gohan and for some(mainly Double D), he's already burying them under the workload. Meanwhile, two space pods are rapidly approaching the planet. Has Doomsday come earlier or is this the wave of a much more darker storm approaching? Find out now on Dragon Ball Ed!

The time has elapsed to the afternoon hours of the school day as Gohan watches the kids in front of them. Everyone(including Double D to the amazement of the others) had completed the 25 laps around the track and are currently doing push-ups, but with the suspension being mostly for Eddy and Kevin he decided to add two fifteen pounds of sandbags on their backs.

"32...33...34...35...36" They all were saying in unison until Double D's arms began to buckle.

"Cant...go...any...longer..." The sock head boy said as he then collapses from exhaustion. Seeing this Gohan decided to let the others for the day.

"Ok. Nazz, Rolf, Ed, and Double D, you can go change and then go home. Be back tomorrow at 8:30. Eddy and Kevin you two keep going." Gohan instructed. Ed carried Double D by his leg towards the locker room as he holds his hat down as Rolf follows them while Nazz walks towards the girl's locker room. The two boys groaned at this but continued to do the push-ups.

"So... much... for... the... afternoon... Jawbreakers." Eddy said in between pants as he continues to push himself off the ground.

"What's... the... matter... dorky? You... sad... that... you... and... your... friends... aren't... going... to... have... Jaw...breakers... for... a... while?" Kevin taunted his rival even though the strenuous punishment was getting to him as well as he had removed his hat a while ago.

"Oh... please. You... can... keep... suffering... this... suspension... by... yourself. I'm... fast... enough... to... make... a... break... for... it." Eddy grin as he quickly initiated his plan rolling to the side to remove the sandbags from his back and immediately made a break for it running down the field kicking up dirt each step he takes. He looks back and sees Kevin still on the ground looking towards him and no sight of Gohan. "Hah! That guy isn't going to even know what hit him." He said until a voice right next to him startled him.

"Oh, is that right?" Gohan asked as he had run right up alongside Eddy easily keeping pace with him.

"Not bad but not enough to stop me." Eddy said as he contracted, even more, to getaway. However as if it was an instant to the boy, Gohan had disappeared from and reappeared a few feet in front of him and held his foot out causing Eddy to slip and fell to the ground. He looks up to the grown man who had a grip on the back of his shirt. "How did you do that?" He questioned.

"Do what?" He asked playfully clueless to his actions as he drags Eddy back over to Kevin.

"You disappeared into thin air." Eddy explained

"Maybe I'm just too fast for you." Gohan said as he had drop Eddy back next to a smirking Kevin. Eddy was then forced to do his remaining push-ups with double the amount of sandbags.

"56...57...58...59...60...61...62..." The two boys said in unison as Gohan was behind them watching them like a hawk. He planned to let them keep going until they reach 75 and call it a day. Even though the entire thing Eddy couldn't get Gohan's blinding speed out of his head. Eventually, the two boys completed their 75 push-ups and Gohan finally allowed them to leave for the day. They both went back to the locker room and quickly change back to their everyday clothes before Eddy dashes off to try and find his friends. Inside of Ed's room Double D was working on an analyzing a cotton swab with some kind of bacteria on it while Ed was watching a movie and imitating moves the monster was doing. Just then Eddy barged through Ed's bedroom door.

"Double D. There's something crazy going on." Eddy jumped over to his sockhead friend shaking him a few times.

"Calm down Eddy. What has got you so worked up?" Double D questioned.

"That teacher, Mr. Gohan. I was trying to get away from the suspension but he started chasing me and then he disappeared into thin air and then tripped me." Eddy recapped.

"Are you sure you did not imagine it, Eddy? Being in the sun and performing physical exercises were bound to give you heat flashes." Double D commented.

"I know what I saw Double D and to prove it. We Eds are going to dig up some information on him." Eddy declared.

"And where do you believe we are going to acquire this information?" Double D questioned.

"Easy, follow me." Eddy said grabbing Double D by his hat and Ed by his jacket and began dragging them back to the direction of the school. Meanwhile, over at Rolf's farm, Rolf has been ecstatic ever since the beginning of the day. After all of the physical exercises, Gohan had put them through something has been telling him something was coming soon and he would need to fight against whatever it is. So he had invited Kevin to start his training today. He had just thrown Kevin to the ground as the boy had lost his baseball cap and laid on the floor groaning.

"Come now, Kevin-boy. Is that the worth of your resolve to best the three-haired Ed boy?" Rolf taunted Kevin who slowly began to get to his feet upon hearing the mention of Eddy. He charges at Rolf and throws a kick but Rolf blocks with his arm. Kevin then readies himself and gets his body off the ground for a half spin aiming for Rolf's head as the farm boy immediately readies himself by releasing Kevin's leg and blocking the punch with his arm again. "Your skills are too basic to predict. Watch the son of the shepherd." Rolf said as he swiftly lands a punch to Kevin's gut. Not giving him a chance to recover Rolf immediately began launching a series of punches and kicks towards Kevin who was caught off guard and was able to block the first few attacks but the speed was too much for Kevin to follow as he was soon resorted to evading. It was going ok for a bit until an uppercut caught him on sending him three feet off the ground and right on his backside once again.

"Geez Rolf, you don't know how to take it easy do you?" Kevin question setting himself up to rub his chin.

"Why should Rolf? This is training, no? Do you wish for Rolf to hold your hand like a teensy-weensy baby? If you wish to learn how to best the Ed boy in battle then expect no less than the best you can receive." Rolf told him. "Now Rolf shall give you five minutes to rest until we continue." He said. Meanwhile back over to the Eds, the afternoon sun was just setting as they approached the back of the school. Under Eddy's orders, the three switched to wearing all black clothing. "Ok, Eddy we're here, now what?" Double D questioned his friend.

"We need to find a way inside and to the principal's office. If there's anything else, there's got to be something in there that can tell us who Mr. Gohan is." Eddy rubs his hands together. "Ed, get us up to that window." Eddy commanded pointing up to a window on the second floor.

"Roger Wilko, Eddy." Ed saluted. The view the changes to inside the school as all three Eds flew straight through the window as the three Eds crashed through it.

"Oh, that's just great as if planned hacking into the school's database wasn't enough now we can the destruction of school property onto tonight's adventure." Double D complained.

"Keep it down sockhead. We need to be sneaky." Eddy reminded him. He then leads through the school and found the principal's office. "Yes, now to work my magic." Eddy as he takes one of his strands of hair and places it into the door's lock and fiddles around for a while until he hears a click and the door open. "Bingo." He said as he leads the way and the two eds follow closely behind him and the door closes behind. "Ok Double D, Get on that computer and find out as much as you can." Eddy ordered. Double D rolls his eyes but does so however and he bypasses the credentials screen and was looking through the database under facility and staff.

"I found him." Double D said as it took him little time or effort to find his record which was marked as private. "Son Gohan. Attended Orange Star High School and is the son of former World Martial Arts champion, Son Goku." Double D reads.

"Hah! I knew it. He was hiding something." Eddy said.

"Very well Eddy you were right. Now can we please go home?" Double D asks as Eddy nods yes. As the self-proclaimed leader tries the knob he discovers it was stuck.

"We're locked in? Oh, come on." Eddy groans. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Eddy questions.

"Well gentleman, make yourselves comfortable. We going to be spending the night here it would seem." Double D said. Meanwhile exactly 200 miles east of the eds location the two space pods were finishing up their trip and they crash land in a small village between two mountains. The first pod opens and out came a large being with red pigmentation and horns protruding from the top of his head. The second looked more earthling like that the other as he had blue hair with matching blue pupils.

"All right we're here in this damn rock. How are we going to asset the planet again, Gomang?" The second one asks.

"First. Take one of these, Mandarin." The first one named Gomang said handing the one named Mandarin a small pill.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Mandarin asks as he watches Gomang swallow the pill.

"It an energy suppression pill. Apparently, some of the earthlings who are fighters can sense power levels without the use of a scouter. These make it so as long as we don't assert our power we'll be as hidden as they can do with their's for forty-eight earth hours." Gomang explains.

"Fine by me. So basically we're just going around and scanning the highest power levels we can right?" Mandarin asks.

"Yep. I'll head west from here. You head east and don't get yourself caught or killed." Gomang said. Mandarin scoffs but follows Gomang's orders as the two begin flying in opposite directions with one of them heading in the direction of Peach Creek.


End file.
